


you were never mine

by LoveMeDarling



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Zuko (Avatar), To....!?, everything inspired by taylor swift, what comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeDarling/pseuds/LoveMeDarling
Summary: Sometimes things just don't work out, and there's no one to blame.Snapshots of Zuko and Sokka's relationship from The Boiling Rock to Izumi.Short and bittersweet, as a lil treat.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 29





	you were never mine

It started at The Boiling Rock.

Gentle brush of fingers.

Words breathed in cramped spaces.

Protective grip, defensive stances.

Blasts of fire and strikes of lightning.

You had my back and I had yours.

This was my silver sandwich.

***

Back at camp, we bonded, closer than ever. I told you things I’ve never told anyone else. Things that even Uncle didn’t know.

Sweet smiles under the stars and Yue.

Blushes lit by the campfire.

I told you about my nation, my mother, my scar. You told me about your mother, your tribe, your insecurities.

***

I saw your eyes light up when Katara finally accepted me.

I lit up when you said you and Suki were just friends.

***

Even when there were just _days_ left on Ember Island, I was distracted by you.

Training, planning, preparing.

Clash of swords, _swordbending_ you called it.

Shared midnight ramblings.

Whispers of panic and comfort.

Your unwavering belief that we would win.

You made me believe it too.

  
  


***

On the day of Sozin’s comet, I saw the fear in your eyes but your unshakeable faith renewed my strength.

You kissed me and said ‘I’ll see you soon’.

You watched me fly away.

This couldn’t be the last time I saw you

  
  


At the palace, you hobbled towards me. I ran towards you even though my lungs felt like exploding. I remember Katara and Suki’s indignant shouts at us to take it easy but it didn’t matter.

We held onto each other and I never wanted to let go.

Tears of joy and elation.

We did it. We did it. _We did it._

  
  


***

It continued after my coronation.

Stolen kisses in quiet hallways.

Urgent fumbles in stolen moments.

Time stolen to be with each other, putting off the inevitable.

I knew this could never last, this fragile peace we created. We made hushed promises to each other that we never intended to break.

***

You were at the South Pole for days, weeks, months on end.

I was in the Fire Nation, struggling with the weight of my crumbling throne; the horrors of my family’s legacy.

I missed you.

We had something special, an invisible string holding us to each other.

I read and reread every letter you ever sent. Held on to every piece of yourself you gave to me.

I could fill every parchment in the city with thoughts and words I wanted to say. But some things were best left unsaid.

_I think I’m in love with you._

_Be here with me._

_I need you._

We promised we would see each other soon.

***

The months of absence and longing turned into years.

We were bound to our duties.

I belonged to the Fire Nation, and you to the Southern Water Tribe.

You were never mine.

The gap between each letter began to widen.

***

The next time I saw you, we both changed.

We smiled shyly at each other.

We still felt the invisible string, but it was the same one that tied us to Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki.

***

When you finally met Izumi and you said you were happy for me, I knew you meant it.

I looked into your eyes and you looked into mine. 

Maybe in another lifetime.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This short fic (drabble really) just spilled out of me after feeling self-inflicted sadness from reading Zuko/Sokka break up fics.


End file.
